Class Trip Romance
by inu4evaluv
Summary: With a World War Three going on, Kagome and Inuyasha's class is going on a trip. But the trip is in a dangerous area where bombing are reported. Will there be danger or romance between the friends...?
1. Chapter 1

Class Trip Romance

Hey! This is another new story from me so be kindie! wags finger jk jk well hope u like! keep R&R'ing! LuV aLwAyS!----

Lizzie---

Introduction

Throughout the world there is a war going on, yes, a world war three. Military are fighting military, missiles canceling out other missiles, and countries against other countries. At the moment, between the areas of Kia and Hikargue, there have been many bombing reports and warnings that even some of its population between those areas have evacuated. No one, besides the firers, no who have been doing the missile bombings, for the areas around Kia and Hikargue aren't the only places being attacked. Great Brittan, The United States, and little areas such as Kia and Hikargue have been getting attacked.

At the moment, Kagome is in her class listening to the radio to see the plans of the missiles in a place called Chitouni. Kagome and the rest of her class are planning on going on a field trip for two weeks. There goal visiting a place that is in the middle of the bombing attacks is to learn more about the war, and history from the past. It's surprising that their field trip wasn't canceled, for there is a lot of danger in going there at the moment, but there was no other time to go, and this field trip was a necessity.

Kagome is best friends with Sango, Rin, Mia, Atashie, and Kitousa. Sango, Rin, and Kagome have been best friends since dippers, and when they went into their first class, kindergarten, they all met Mia, Atashie, and Kitousa. Since then they all have been best friends.

Inuyasha is best friends with Shippou, Miroku, Jhamus, Samurto, and Angelo. Miroku and Inuyasha have been best friends since they were practically born, and Shippou is Inuyasha's neighbor. The same thing happened to Inuyasha, Shippou, and Miroku with Jhamus, Samurto, and Angelo, but they all met in second grade.

The two groups throughout the last couple of years have gotten close to one another and now each person is friends with the other. While their friendships grew and the girls hung out with the boys more often, feelings started to rise. Secretly, Sango had a crush on Jhamus, but that love ended shortly after a few weeks when she had gotten to know Miroku better. Now she has a crush on him, but highly wishes not to show it because it would increase the perverted ness already in him. Mia has a crush on Jhamus, Atashie has a crush on Samurto, and Kitousa has a crush on Angelo. For Rin, everyone says that she and Shippou would be a perfect couple and should start to date, but she wasn't so sure for herself. She wasn't sure if she had a crush or only liked him because everyone else had said so. And for Kagome, well Kagome has a crush on Inuyasha and the only one that knows it is Sango, but everyone can tell, well besides Inuyasha.

Ok now on with the story…sorry about that…


	2. Chapter 2

Class Trip Romance

Chapter One

'The temperature in Chitouni is supposed to be in the high sixties or even the low seventies, so make sure to where something warm if you are planning on arriving there. For the bombing attacks, there still is a high alert of missiles bombing around that area. Actually at this very moment there are bombings all over from Kia to Hikargue. Only few are claimed and have been reported as seriously injured.'

Mrs. Hallig, the science teacher, placed her fingers on the sound knob and turned the volume of the radio down.

"You hear that class? Don't be scared! On our field trip tomorrow I'm sure that no bombs will be attacking our area. Any questions about tomorrow's trip?"

Kitousa raised her hand.

"Yes, Kitousa what is it? Oh, wait one minute Kitousa something's coming in."

Mrs. Hallig said and turned the volume on the radio up so the class could hear it clearly once again.

'A bombing alert! Everyone currently in Tokyo should evacuate now! There has been a report of a missile and is heading straight for Tokyo!'

The class started to panic in fright. Kitousa was shaking, scared for her life, Sango was shaking a little, Rin was freaking out like she had seen a huge mutated bug or something, and Mia and Atashie were huddled together. Kagome just sat there not scared, for she kind of figured what had been going on would be realized sooner or later.

"Ok, ok class calm down. I'm sure that is was just fal…"

Mrs. Hallig was interrupted by the radio, for it had finished her sentence.

'False information! Joun! You are so fired!...What! I was only making the reports more interesting….I said FIRED! Leave!...I'm leaving, I'm leaving!...I am sorry about that misunderstanding. Please go back to the way you were before hearing that last message. Thank you and please stay tuned for upcoming news.'

The whole class let out a sigh and then started to crack up. Some weirdo tried to mess with everyone's minds for his own enjoyment. It was pretty funny.

Mrs. Hallig once again lowered the volume and turned to stare at Kitousa.

"Now, what was your question Kitousa?" she said with a smile.

"I was wondering, if our class is going to Chitouni, wouldn't we be in an area that is endangered for missile attacks?"

"Yes we will, but they said yesterday that they are most certain the no missiles will attack, so don't panic."

Kitousa shivered when she heard the answer given to her question.

Mrs. Hallig took her gaze off of only Kitousa and put it on the entire class.

"Any more questions about or trip for tomorrow?" Mrs. Hallig asked.

The class didn't many any movements and Mrs. Hallig just nodded in response and sighed.

She turned her head a little behind where she was currently standing and looked up at the clock.

It was 2:11 pm.

Only about an hour left of school.

She turned back around and looked at her dull, boring class.

'_Well, I might as well let them all out early.'_

Mrs. Hallig thought to herself as another minute passed by.

:Ok class, I think that is going to be it for today, unless there are anymore questions…"

She waited for anyone to raise their hand, but no one did.

"…ok, you all can go early. Just don't make a lot of noise, I don't want the principal to find out and fire me."

Mrs. Hallig laughed.

The class started to pick themselves up and gather their things.

They all started to slowly leave the class room.

Mia, Kitousa, and Atashie stayed for a while, waiting for Rin, Sango, and Kagome, but soon left because they hadn't started to pack for the two week trip ahead of them tomorrow.

Kagome and Rin were the last ones out of the classroom, besides Sango, because Sango had misplaced her glasses.

They decided to stay and help her find them.

"Sango do you know where you left them?" asked Kagome.

"I think if she knew where we wouldn't be looking Kag." Rin laughed and playfully hit Kagome on the shoulder.

Kagome laughed.

"I knew that."

"Sure you did Kagome." Laughed Sango.

They were looking for her classes for about a good five minutes, until Sango fell to her knees and started to search for it on the floor.

"Here I'll help you." Said Kagome and bent down besides Sango on her knees.

The two started to look for Sango's glasses on the floor and Rin still looking while standing.

"Ah, I guess I'll help you guys look on the floor or else we would be were looking until school actually got out."

Sango and Kagome laughed.

"Thanks you guys." Sango laughed.

Sango crawled on the floor passed someone's misplaced pencil and remembered something she had forgotten.

She left her glasses in her locker.

Sango picked herself up and walked over to where her books laid.

"Hey guys, we can go." Sango said.

"What? What about your glasses?" asked Kagome.

"Ya, you need those things." Said Rin.

"I just remembered…" Sango laughed and scratched her head.

"…I left them in my locker."

Kagome and Rin dropped dead and fell to their backs on the floor.

They sighed and moaned, but that ended after a few seconds.

They all were cracking up.

Kagome and Rin picked themselves up and grabbed their books too, and the three walked out into the hallway.

They separated once in the hallway so that each one could get to their own lockers.


	3. Chapter 3

Class Trip Romance

Chapter Three

The had already left the field and were now standing in front of Rin's house.

"I'll call you tonight Rin. Go online. See ya!"

"Bye Kags! Bye Inuyasha! Talk care of her!" yelled Rin as she pulled out her key from her pocket and opened the door.

She waved one last time before entering and closing it again.

"Don't worry, I'll always protect you Kagome." Inuyasha said as they started to walk towards Kagome's house.

"I know, same for me with you." Kagome smiled.

"So, you're excited for the trip tomorrow?" asked Inuyasha.

"You bet! What about you?"

"I guess."

Kagome laughed.

"What are you laughing at wench?"

"Nothing…it's just that…you're so cute…when you're trying to be shy."

Kagome said between her laughs and as she did Inuyasha turned bright red.

"Feh."

_Cute? She thinks I'm cute?_

"Aw! Inuyasha!" Kagome said and started to reach up for his ear to rub.

Inuyasha knocked her hand away and his blush wouldn't go down.

Kagome pouted.

He always thought she was cuter when she was mad or pouted.

"Why won't you let me ever touch your ears!"

"Feh."

"What ever. So…Inuyasha you have a crush on anyone lately?"

Kagome asked, and Inuyasha opened his eyes wide, stopped in his tracked, and gave Kagome a weird looking stare.

"What! I was just asking. I couldn't think of a good conversation starter." Kagome said.

Inuyasha started walking with Kagome again.

"It's ok it just surprised me. God Kags I don't know. Actually yes, I do."

"Really? Who?"

"Not telling ya."

Kagome only pouted some more.

"Inuyasha you can't do that!"

"I just did." Inuyasha smirked.

"Inuyasha!"

"So what about you Kags, do you have a crush on anyone?"

"Hmm…yup I think I might too."

"And who would that be?"

"I can't tell unless you tell me who you like first."

"Well then I guess we'll never find out."

"Uhg Inuyasha you're impossible." Kagome pouted and stopped walking.

They made it to her house. Kagome unlocked the door and started to enter.

"I'll call you later! Go online! See ya Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha waved.

Kagome entered her house and Inuyasha started to walk down to his house a block away.

'_It isn't that I'm impossible Kags, it's because the person I have a crush on is you.'_

As that final thought ran through Inuyasha's mind, his house came into view.

Kagome closed the front door and locked it.

She stepped out of her shoes and placed her backpack against the wall near her shoes.

Kagome looked inside her living room, but no one was there.

She just figured that they were in the kitchen.

But when she looked in the kitchen no one was present there too.

She started to get worried.

Where were her mother, grandfather, and brother?

She walked over to the sink and started to wash her hands. If her step father knew that she was playing a game instead of studying she would be screwed.

Just as that thought came to the young miko, there he was.

"Kagome, where were you?"

Kagome didn't even need to turn around to know who it was.

Her step father.

He was right behind her, she could feel it, but she wished he wasn't. She was in no mood to see him right now.

"Hello _father_." She crinched on saying his name.

Only her **real** father did she want to call father, but by her mother's wishes and _his_ she had to call him the name that didn't truly belong.

"Answer me! Where have you been?" He seemed irritated.

_Shit! He probably had a bad day at work! Who cares, just don't show fear._

She still hadn't turned around.

"I was out."

"Out where?"

"At school."

She technically hadn't lied. She was at the school playing a game.

"Kagome don't play games with me! And turn around now! What were you doing?"

Kagome turned around just to stare into the evilness in her step father's glare.

Kagome sighed.

She really didn't want to explain it to him and didn't feel like talking to him either. She knew the consequences of what she was about to do, but she would do anything to not be in the same room as him.

She started to walk calmly passed him for the stairs.

He noticed her escape, but when Kagome saw the stairs she started to run for her room upstairs.

He quickly grabbed her wrist before she could run upstairs and turned her to face him.

Now he was pissed.

She looked back into his glare, now with fear in her eyes, and he just smirked and smacked her across the face.

She would have fallen backwards if he didn't have her little wrist in her tough grasp.

"Answer me!"

But before she could answer him, he had already punched her in her right arm.

_Fuck! That's going to leave a mark!_

Kagome cringed in pain as he released his grasp and only laughed at her misery.

She looked up at him with sad hateful eyes.

Her view was partly clouded because of the tears pouring out of them, but she would never forget the laugh that this evil being held.

There she was on the floor, slowly crawling towards the stairs, and him standing there laughing at her pain.

"Don't even try to escape me Kagome! Now tell me! What were you doing?"

"I…I was at school…"

"Doing…?"

"Playing a game with my friends."

He stopped laughing.

"A game? A GAME! You were playing a game when you should have been home here to study for school and to make the dinner!"

"But it isn't my night to make…"

"Shut up! You are not going to your trip tomorrow! Now shut up and go into your room!"

Kagome only nodded trying to hold back the more tears that wanted to run down her flushed cheeks.

"But before you go…I have something for you."

She knew what it would be and didn't turn around to find out.

He punched her straight in the back, making her feel like he had just broken her spine.

Kagome almost lost all consciousness then and there as her body slowly fell to the ground, but she wouldn't lose. Not now.

She painfully picked herself up and ran upstairs, letting the tears that wanted to be shed fall.

Her step father was an evil, heartless man.

Her step father loved her family dearly, except for her.

Her step father ruled what she thought was a home.

Her step father, well her step father is Naraku.


	4. Chapter 4

Class Trip Romance

WARNING! There is a case of rape in this chapter! WARNING! So please do not read this if you are not at an appropreit age or if you do not wish to. Thanks.

Lizzie

Chapter Four

Kagome laid there on her bed for about twenty minutes just crying.

She hated him. He had no right to do what he does to her.

No one knew about what he does to her, no one except for him and her. She couldn't tell anyone that.

She wanted to and knew she should have, but then her she might not be able to live with her brother, mother, and grandfather.

She also didn't want to leave her brother alone with her stepfather.

But he never seemed like he ever had beaten her brother. He was a good kid, and Naraku loved him, just he didn't love Kagome.

Kagome picked herself up off of her bed and walked over to her closet.

She opened it, rummaged through all of her stuff, and finally found a suitcase.

For the next two hours she packed her bag for her trip.

Even thought he said she couldn't go, she knew she would have to go because he already paid for her to go.

_And anyways, he'd probably be happy if I go and get myself killed._

Kagome thought, as she looked over to her clock.

It was seven thirty-two.

Soon her glance was taken off the clock and on to the door.

She flinched as she heard him call her name.

She new she had to go back down stairs to get her backpack and to make dinner.

But she didn't budge a mussel.

She had already heard him stomping up his way towards her room.

She picked herself up and prepared herself for what was about to come.

She was now facing the door, waiting for him to come in.

She was ready, and this time she wouldn't be as easy as she was to hit like before.

His footsteps stopped in front of her door, and the door opened.

He entered her room.

"Kagome! You still haven't made dinner! Your mother is going to be upset when she finds out that I haven't made anything and you need to go down and start rig…"

He stopped as his gaze landed on the suitcase.

"What are you doing up here packing instead of studying!"

Naraku said and ran towards her and punched her in the right arm, like before.

She cringed and then shook off the pain and responded like nothing had happened.

"I packed my stuff for my trip tomorrow. I am going and you can't stop me. Anyways, I didn't wish to waste your so called fake money. Get out of my room! And you're not my father."

Damn she was in for it now, but did she ever feel good to have finally stuck up for herself.

He was outraged and picked her up by her shirt and threw her into the wall.

Once she hit the wall on her back, she fell to the ground.

He ran over and picked her up by her clothes once again.

He looked into her fear that was in her eyes and then looked down at her chest.

Now she was terrified.

He had always beaten her, but never sexually harassed her.

He forcefully brought his lips down hard on her soft ones.

She tried to escape from his grasp and his lip lock, but failed.

He started to plunge his tongue down her throat, and she bit it hard before gagging.

He stumbled back and only smirked.

"You're not going to escape me…"

He said in a husky voice, but to Kagome it only terrified her.

He was going to rape her!

He pinned her down on the ground and started to tear off her shirt.

He had ripped it, but not enough for it not to be able to wear later on.

He moved her bra up so that he could she what was underneath.

He smirked as he stared down at her breasts, hardened and big.

He brought his head down to her hardened nipple and started to suck on it.

Kagome didn't receive the pleasure that he was getting out of his actions and kept trying to escape.

She kept moving and he didn't like it, so he bit down on her now plump and wet nipple, but not hard enough for it to bleed.

She yelled in pain.

She only laughed and started to pull off her pants. She wouldn't allow it. She just couldn't.

She gave him a good hard kick in the mouth.

He only smirked like he could feel no pain, and succeeded in his task.

With him still pinning her down, he brought one of his hands down to where her core was.

He pulled her red laced thong down just a little so he would have access to her womanhood.

He brought his hand to it and started to rub her core.

She jumped from the pain yet pleasure and started to cry.

He enjoyed her pain and only wanted to see more of it.

Just by the little that he had seen, he had gotten hard.

But he need more, much more.

He pinched her cult and then forcefully entered two of his fingers into her.

Kagome was now hysterically crying and he pushed harder and harder into her core with his two fingers.

The mussels in her womanhood kept tightening and soon she released.

He took his fingers out of her and started to lick them.

Kagome kept trying to kick herself away, but still she had no success.

He was too strong.

"Now it's my turn."

Naraku said, and this frightened Kagome even more than she was already.

What was he going to make her do to him?

He unzipped his pants and threw off his boxers.

His already erected penis was now in front of her face, and the sight of it almost made her throw up.

But before she could move away from him, he had already forcefully pushed it deep down her throat.

She gagged and bit down hard on the salty object in her mouth and he pull out of her.

"What the fuck? Kagome doesn't like getting rapped does she?"

Kagome kept crying, but know she had lost it.

She couldn't take anymore of it.

She lost consciousness and now the control of her miko powers.

Her naked body was starting to be surrounded in a pink era, and the room glowed pink.

Bolts of pink lightning started to come from her and one hit Naraku, knocking him into the wall.

She took back consciousness and grabbed her clothes and ran out of her room.

She ran downstairs and quickly got changed.

She glanced at the clock.

It was eight fifteen.

She was still crying and ran towards the door.

It was pouring outside, but at that moment she didn't care.

She just needed to leave the house, him forever.

She slammed the door shut and ran down the street in the rain, in the dark, away from her raper.


	5. Chapter 5

Class Trip Romance

Chapter Five

Kagome ran down the sidewalks in the dark.

She knew where she was going to go, and didn't wish to go anywhere else, but there.

Once she turned the corner at the end of the street she saw where she was planning on going to.

Inuyasha's house.

She ran up to the door and rang the doorbell.

She heard him run down the stairs and reach the door.

At that moment she was kind of glad that he lived alone, because she really didn't wish for his parents to see her in the state that she was in.

Inuyasha didn't open the door.

"Who is it and what do you want?"

Kagome kept crying and trying to say he name.

"In…Inuy…Inuyasha…"

Kagome cried and Inuyasha knew who it was immediately.

He opened the door as fast as he could and looked at the girl at his door.

Kagome stood there looking into his eyes crying.

The rain was pouring all over her, her shirt was torn in many places making parts of her body visible, and same for her skirt, and she looked like she had just ran from a fist fight.

Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him, crying on his chest.

Inuyasha put his arms around her and they hugged like that in the doorway of his home for a couple of minutes.

"Come on Kagome."

Inuyasha said as he picked her up bridal style and closed her door.

"I'll set you down on the coach, get you a new pair of clothes, make us some hot chocolate, and then you will tell me what and who did what ever had happened to you, ok?"

Inuyasha said trying to keep his anger from rising. He hated and wanted to kill whoever made Kagome look as miserable as she did at that moment, but wanted to keep his voice and anger down so that he could calm Kagome down.

Inuyasha set Kagome down on the coach and ran upstairs and got her a pair of his boxers and a clean dry shirt.

Inuyasha ran back downstairs and handed Kagome the clothes. She changed in the living room, and Inuyasha was too slow to turn around.

He watched her pull off her wet shirt, not only seeing her breasts, but the bruises all along her body.

"Kagome…"

Kagome jumped for she didn't realize he was watching her.

Inuyasha quickly turned around and let her finish getting changed.

Both of the two were red with embarrassment.

Inuyasha started to walk into the kitchen as Kagome finished getting changed and started to heat the water for the hot chocolate.

He walked back down into the living room and sat down next to where Kagome was now sitting in her knew dry clothes.

"Kagome…tell me what happened."

Kagome started to cry, but explained everything to Inuyasha.

The more that was told to him the angrier he had gotten at her step father.

He was going to kill him.

He held Kagome to his chest and let her cry for the minutes that had passed before hearing the water boil.

The two silently walked into Inuyasha's kitchen.

Inuyasha walked over to the stove and poured the hot water into the two cups of hot chocolate, and Kagome sat in one of the chair that were placed around the table.

Inuyasha set one of the cups in front of her and sat in the chair that was across from where she was sitting.

"Inuyasha…doesn't it get lonely?"

Inuyasha looked up from his glass and nodded.

"Yes it does, but when I have visitors such as yourself, I'm not lonely am I."

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Kagome, I think I should call your mother's cell phone, just so she knows that you are alright. So you, well would you like to stay the night?"

"Can I?"

"Well, I didn't ask for no reason wench."

"Ok Inuyasha, I would love to."

Inuyasha smiled and took out his cell phone from his pocket.

He dialed the number to Kagome's mother's cell phone.

She picked up immediately.

"Inuyasha! Have you heard from Kagome?" Mrs. Higarashi said panicky.

"Yes Mrs. Higarashi, she is at my place. She will be staying the night tonight. I just called to tell you that she is safe and doesn't wish to come home."

Kagome waved her hands stating that she didn't want her mother to know, but Inuyasha didn't listen to her gestures.

"What? Why doesn't she want to come home?"

Inuyasha explained the whole story that was told to him to Kagome's mother.

Kagome placed her head on the table, knowing that her mother wouldn't believe him.

"Oh my goodness! He did WHAT to my baby! Inuyasha, thank you for calling, and I'm sure you'll take care of Kagome, but I must go right now. I need to make another phone call."

"Ok Mrs. Higarashi. Good bye."

Inuyasha said and hung up the phone.

"She won't believe you…"

"That's where you're wrong. She did believe me and she's very angry. Also she said that you are allowed to stay here."

Kagome picked up her head surprised by the words that had just left Inuyasha's mouth.

"She…believed you?"

"Yes."

Kagome smiled and started to cry. If her mother believed him, than maybe she wouldn't have to see Naraku ever again.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome.

"Come on, it's getting late. We better go to bed. I already packed for tomorrow's trip and we'll get up early so we can go over to your house and get your stuff ok?"

Kagome got up out of her chair and was know standing next to him.

"Ok Inuyasha and Inuyasha?"

"Ya?"

Kagome stood on her tippy toes and kisses Inuyasha on the lips gently.

Inuyasha was in shock, but soon moved into the kiss and deepened it.

They were like that in his kitchen, their first kiss, for about five minutes until they need to step for a full access of air.

Once they parted, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and Inuyasha looked down at Kagome both smiling and showing love in their eyes.

Inuyasha took her hand and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Let's go Kagome, it's getting late."

Inuyasha said and the two walked up the stairs as the clock clicked when another minutes passed. It was eleven forty-eight.


	6. Chapter 6

Class Trip Romance

Chapter Seven

"Naraku! What the hell are you doing here!" a very angry hanyou screamed as he noticed the terror rise in Kagome.

"I came back because I forgot my wallet. You don't have to scream. Oh, hello Kagome. Hope you have fun on your trip." Naraku said.

_Fuck him! Faker, you can't pretend I know what you did, I can sense your pleasure in doing it! Fucken bastard! _

Inuyasha growled. Naraku started to walk closer to them to get inside the house, but Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome and him.

"Don't even think about getting closer to Kagome! Go get your fucken wallet and fuck off!"

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed huh? And why would I want to get closer to Kagome, she's my daughter."

"I will never be your daughter!"

Naraku laughed, Inuyasha growled, and Naraku just walked by the two.

He went into the kitchen and came back as fast as he had left with a wallet in his right hand.

"See you around Kagome."

Naraku smirked and laughed evilly and walked out the door.

Soon they heard a car roar by, and Inuyasha brought Kagome in a hug to stop her from shivering.

"He's gone. It's okay now. Come on let's go."

Inuyasha said. He grabbed Kagome's hand and they both walked out the door towards Inuyasha's car.

Inuyasha placed their bags in the trunk making sure they had everything, and walked over to the driver's seat.

He put his keys in, started the ignition, and pulled out of Kagome's driveway.

He drove down the street, into the high way, and all the way to the airport's parking lot.

The whole ride down there was an uneasy silence between the two.

"Hey look, here comes Inuyasha. Now all we have to do is wait for Kagome to arrive." Said Shippou.

"Ya, hope she didn't sleep in." said Rin.

Inuyasha drove his red Mercedes into the airport parking lot and found a place to park.

He parked his car next to Sango's blue convertible and stepped out of the car.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Miroku greeted.

"Yo Miroku! Morning man, can you come over here and help me get all of the luggage?" Inuyasha called back.

"Sure."

Miroku ran over to where Inuyasha was parked.

Inuyasha walked passed where Miroku had arrived and walked to his car's trunk.

Inuyasha opened the back trunk of the car, shocking Miroku.

"Dude, how much did you pack!" Miroku said now looking at Inuyasha like he was crazy.

"There not all mine."

This only confused Miroku.

"Huh?"

"Some of them are Kagome's. I gave her a ride." Inuyasha informed Miroku.

"Oh, good, we thought she slept in or something." Miroku said and grabbed a bag.

Kagome stepped out of the car and walked up besides Miroku.

"Let me help." Kagome said and grabbed another bag.

Inuyasha grabbed the last two bags and shut the trunk, then locked his car.

Sango was listening to Rin talk about the story behind the luggage she packed.

It seemed that Rin had forgotten a lot of things in the morning, so she had to pack most of her stuff this morning.

Rin, being herself, she got frustrated and ended up waking up her mom and dad and some of the neighbors.

She finally got packed, but ended up tripping on her own two feet on the way to the door and her luggage flew open.

Once again, a frustrated Rin had to pack all her belongings for the trip again that morning.

Sango noticed Inuyasha and Miroku's appearance coming, and then noticed Kagome was next to them.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango waved.

Rin and Shippou both looked at each other, then at Sango who was currently waving, and looked to see Kagome in sight.

"Hey Kagome!" Rin cheered, and stopped her story.

Kagome waved back with the hand that wasn't occupied by luggage and smiled.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and noticed her smile.

He was glad to see that she was smiling again.

But it was still bothering him…

Why hadn't she told anyone?

He knew that she didn't want to make her mother sad and let all the love she had to disappear, but Kagome still should have told him.

Why hadn't she told him, doesn't she know that she can always trust him yet?

How could she have covered up the proof of his marks on her so well?

Why hadn't he smelt her fear when he was in sight?

Or had he, but ignored the thought?

All of the questions kept Inuyasha preoccupied, not allowing him to notice that Miroku, Kagome, and him were standing next to Sango, Rin and Shippou.

Rin started her story over again from the beginning because she had forgotten where she had left off before. And that Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku hadn't heard all of it.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked when she noticed he wasn't making any movement to show that he was paying attention to Rin's story.

Rin looked up at Inuyasha and waved her hand in front of his face. Still he was deep in his thoughts.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said now yelling a little louder than before trying to capture his attention from his thoughts.

"It's no use; you know how he gets when he thinks to himself." Miroku said shaking his head.

"Ya, but what could he possibly be thinking of now?" Shippou asked and looked at Kagome.

Kagome noticed his stare, and knew that she probably knew what he was thinking of, but didn't want them all to worry.

"I'm not sure that I can say if I know or not." Kagome said.

She had found a way not to lie to her friends and to yet hide the secret that only she, her mother, her step-father, and Inuyasha knew about.

Rin kept waving her hand in front of his face.

That's when Kagome got an idea.

"Sit boy."

Down Inuyasha went face first into the hard cement of the parking lot. Once the spell wore off he looked up at Kagome with a smirk of irritation.

"What the fucken hell was that for!" Inuyasha said as he picked himself up.

"You were thinking again and we couldn't get your attention." Kagome said simply.

"So? Can't I think once and a while wench?" Inuyasha asked with still an angry tone in his voice.

"We were trying everything to get you to pay attention to Rin! I used 'it' as the last resort! It's not like I wanted to do it!" Kagome fought back.

"Feh, as if you don't want to sit me. You do it all the damn time wench!"

"That's only because you're always a stubborn jerk!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha was a little offensive by her last remark.

"Hey guys stop fighting already; I think our plan is here!" Shippou said while he grabbed his luggage and ran towards the doors to the airport.

Rin was soon to follow, as long as Sango.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome grabbed her bags and turned to face the two boys.

"Come on guys! We don't want to miss our plane!" Kagome said laughing at the thought of missing their plan.

Not that it would be humorous, but she wanted to lighten up the mood.

Inuyasha and Miroku grabbed their own bags and ran after were the others had disappeared too.

Once they were all inside, they saw the rest of their classmates.

"Ok class, I think that's everyone. Everyone had all their luggage and tickets with them?" asked the math teacher, Miss Yumikouri.

There were six teachers there to make sure that everything would be all right.

Everyone checked their stuff and agreed to having their tickets as well.

"Ok then let's be on our way, they called our plane a couple of minutes ago." Said the science teacher, Mrs. Hallig.

Everyone walked towards their plane's exit to enter their plane and to go on their class trip to Chitouni.


End file.
